


God’s Plan

by kingsmanstories



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsmanstories/pseuds/kingsmanstories





	1. Chapter 1

Thick, almost chokeable smog coated the industrial district of Small Heath, seemingly embracing the workers that travelled to and from the factories. One silhouette stood out amongst the others, however, causing each of the scurrying factory workers to halt abruptly, lowering their heads in respect of the powerful man.

This was the scene you was greeted with as you left your weekely church service, following the crowd of people onto the cobbled street. As the man walked through the smoggy distance, those behind him to gave their respect resumed whatever they was doing as if nothing ever happened.

A soft smile appeared on your face, only one man you knew very well could do that to people, Tommy Shelby himself. You waited until he reached you, before falling into step beside him, voice chirpy as you spoke. “Good morning, Thomas.”

Tommy puffed on his cigarette, blowing out the smoke before replying to you. “Morning, Maggie.” He said, and you decided he sounded even more brooding than usual.

Yourself and the Shelby Brothers had known eachother since you were very young, all down to the fact that their Aunt Polly went to the same Sunday service at the church as you as your parents, and you often went to Polly’s for tea when your parents were busy.

Even though you knew it was probably the completely wrong idea, you decided to press further. “What’s got your knickers in a twist this morning, Tommy?” You said, gently nudging his arm as you walked beside him, still having no idea where he was heading, but you were heading there as well by the looks of it.

“Just business, Maggs. Fucking stressful.” Tommy grunted out, taking another drag of his cigarette as he quickly turned the corner onto Watery Lane, gently guiding you by your elbow as he turned. “Family meeting when we get to the shop, I want you there as well. It’s important.”

His words took you aback slightly. You had been invited to family meetings in the past, but only if it was regarding information about the shop which concerned you, one of the accountants alongside Michael. Towards the end of his sentence, he sounded slightly shaken, and you weren’t sure if that was your overactive imagination or that this was _really_ serious.

After two sharp knocks at the familiar door, it swung open to reveal a shaky-looking Polly, who quickly whisked you both in before bolting the door shut behind you. You rid of your coat and hat before following Tommy into the kitchen, where the rest of the brothers greeted you with respectful nods. There was a tension that hung in the air, but you weren’t sure if that was your own nerves going into overdrive.

Tommy cleared his throat as he stood at the head of the table, making sure that everyone was listening before begging. “A threat has been made against the Peaky Blinders. In this letter.” He pulled a piece of paper from his jacket pocket, holding it up for everyone to see. “It named nobody specific, which means, _all_ of us with significance are under threat.”

Your stomach dropped, and your eyes went wide. You knew working for the Blinders was dangerous, but you never thought it would be _this_ dangerous. As Tommy continued, you didn’t miss a beat. “You all need to be vigilant at all times. Polly, Ada and Maggie, myself or one of the others will walk you to and from work. We cannot take any chances when dealing with someone this dangerous.”

You cleared your throat, which drew Tommy’s attention to you. “Who is this person, Tom?”

As if on que, a pounding knock came from the door, and everyone’s heads whipped around to eye the door suspiciously, eyes wide with panic.

A gunshot caused everyone to spring up from the kitchen table as it smashed through the thin glass window, Polly frantically looking around to see if anyone had been hit.

Her eyes fell on you clutching your stomach tightly as blood seeped beneath your hand, sinking back into your chair as you began to feel suddenly dizzy.

You looked up to see Tommy trying to say something you couldn’t quite hear, the ringing from the gunshot and your own heartbeat filling your ears instead.

That was the last thing you saw before you succumbed to sleep.


	2. Two

Vivid white walls and repulsive clinical smells awoke you from you deep loss of consciousness. Your eyes felt as though they was burning from being shut for so long, and every inch of your being ached like it never had before.  Wincing as you tried to sit, a gentle hand pushed you back down again and a familiar Brummie drawl brought you back to Earth. 

“Not yet, Maggie. The bullet broke a good few of your ribs, you won’t be wanting to do that for a while.” Tommy said, a ghost of a smile on his features. His thick accent, emphasised by the lack of sleep over the past week, managed to mask his emotion. 

“What bullet, Tom?” You croaked out, voice dry from being out cold for so long. “I didn’t- I didn’t get shot, did I?” 

Tommy sighed, nodding his head. This past week he had been worried sick about you, and he knew he’d taken it out on the rest of his family.

He did feel guilty about it, however he’d never let them actually know that. He kept up his cold demeanour until he was alone, as per usual. “Straight through your stomach. You gave us all quite the fright.” He said, a ghost of a comforting smile on his lips, trying to make light of the situation.

You gave him a tired smile, soon after the conversation began to lull into a comfortable silence. Your eyes becan to properly scan the hospital room you was in, soon focusing on a vase of sunflowers on the windowsill next to your bed.

You smiled to yourself, knowing they were from the man at your beside. Sunflowers were the gift Tommy always brought for you, for any occasion, knowing they was your favourite flower.

The more you looked around the clinical room, your mind began to run wild with worry about your situation. Was you safe? Was anybody safe? You had no idea. Turning your head to the man beside you, your heart began to thump with dread.

“Tom?”

“Yes Maggie?”

“Who was it? Who was it who shot me?” Your voice shook as you spoke, eyes widening in worry when he averted his gaze and dropped his head. You felt sick, dizzy, _terrified_. “Tom…”

Tommy let out a long sigh, eyes averted to the ground as he tried to find a diplomatic way of telling you that he couldn’t catch them that night, that he wasn’t quick enough. Of course, he would catch them though, whatever bastard did this to you would pay the price of the Peaky Blinders, and he’d make sure of it himself.

Lifting up his head, his heart broke at the sight before him. Tears were falling down your cheeks, bottom lip quivering as you waited for his answer. He took your hand, and with his free hand he wiped the tears away from your cheeks. “We didn’t…We couldn’t find them afterwards. They’d cleared off.” He sighed, brushing a piece of hair behind your ear.

“Am I safe? Are any of us safe?” You croaked out, hand squeezing his as your worry grew, moreso that your attackers were on the loose, in Small Heath.

Tommy nodded his head, running his thumb across the back of your hand. “You’ll always be safe, Mags, yeah? You can stay with Pol and I while you heal up and until all this is over. I’ll get ‘em, ey? I’ll get ‘em, Maggie. I promise you, on my life.”

“Thank you, Tom.”

“Nothing to thank me for. Arthur and John are at your ‘ouse getting your things as we speak. The nurse said they’ll discharge you tomorrow, I’ll come and collect you, alright?” Tommy said, kissing your hand and your forehead before standing up, your hand going back to your side. “See you tomorrow, Mags.”

“See you tomorrow, Tommy.”

As he left, your own thoughts began to consume you again. The only thing comforting you was that Tommy would get them. He always did.

Those bastards were dead men walking.

 


	3. Three

As promised, Thomas arrived at your bedside bright and early the next morning, however seemed quite keen to get you out of the hospital as quickly as possible. He seemed irritable, on edge even, and that unnerved you. Tommy was known to keep his cool in times like these, and you was wondering what must’ve happened for him to show the smallest amount of anxiety. 

“Come on Maggie, surely it doesn’t take you _that_ long to put a bloody dress on.” Tommy said from the doorway, back turned to you so you could get changed in peace. He had already hastily packed the bag of your small belongings and held it by his side, his other hand fidgeting in his pocket. 

“I’m only trying to be careful, Tom. I don’t want to end up back here for another week because I moved too quick and undid all the stitching.” You sighed, carefully standing up and pulling your dress into place, slipping on your shoes at the same time. “I’m all done, you’re gonna have to help me to the car though.” 

Tommy sighed in relief, making his way back over to you and offering his arm, which you took gratefully. Being careful not to walk to the car too quickly, he maintained a steady pace. “You seem a bit on edge, Tommy. Has something else happened?” You asked after a moment of silence before you approached the car. 

He helped you into the passenger seat and put your bag in the back, avoiding the question until he was starting up the car. “Nothing’s happened, don’t worry. Nothing _will_ happen either. We still don’t know who these bastards are, that’s what’s bothering me.” 

“You’ll find ‘em though, won’t you?” You said, voice tinged with concern. The way your stomach was churning at the thought that your attempted murderer’s were still out there was not pleasant, especially when mixed with the pain of your wound. Would they come for you again? Would they come for anyone else? “I know you will, Tommy. You always do, don’t you?” With every word, your voice began to get higher and louder with pure fear. You had never been this petrified in your life. 

Tommy let out a long sigh, moving his hand from the gear stick to hold onto yours, squeezing it reassuringly. “I promised you last night I would, yeah? If not for me, I’ll do it for you. You know I would.” As he pulled up outside Polly’s house, he let go of your hand as he stopped the car and got out, making his way over to the passengers side, quickly stopping you as you tried to get out by yourself. “I’ve got you, alright?” He said, making sure one of your arms was around his shoulders as he helped you down.

“Thank you, Tom. For everything.” You said as he got your bag out of the back of the car, holding his arm up to Polly’s doorstep where your new home awaited you. 

“Anything for you, Maggie, you know that.” Tommy replied, giving you a rare soft smile before knocking at the door, waiting for Polly to answer. 

As Polly opened the door, an explosion thundered from a few streets behind. Soot and ash were already plentiful in the air, making the atmosphere almost like an inferno from several feet away.

 Thomas shielded you, the adrenaline running through his veins weighing out the ringing in his ears. The rest of the brothers burst out of the door and Tommy hastily, albeit carefully, ushered you inside with Polly. “I’ll be back.” Was all he said, before pressing a kiss to your hair and jumping into the car with his brothers, towards the smoke and fire from the explosion. 

Polly hastily shut the door behind them, fiddling with the locks until they were secure. She pulled you into a careful hug, your body still in shock from what had just happened. It was all so sudden, and you wasn’t sure why danger seems to be following you wherever you went. 

As she pulled away, she started to lead you into the kitchen, sitting you down at the table. 

“Let’s get you a cuppa, love. He’ll be alright, he always is.” 


	4. Four

Church bells ringing in the distance marked midnight, and Thomas still hadn’t returned. The smog was thick, making the dark streets feel rather eerie. You’d lost track how long you had been watching for any sign of the brothers returning home from your bedroom window. The dull ache where your wound lay was protesting your actions but you couldn’t bring yourself to go to sleep not knowing whether he was safe or not.

The concept of time seemed to have escaped you. You couldn’t say how long you had been standing here since Polly had made you tea earlier. in your own world you was, thinking only of one man.

“What are you looking at?”

A low, gruff voice you knew very well made you jump out of your skin and tumbling back into the windowsill. Clutching your chest as you regained your composure you spun around, faced with the man that had been consuming your thoughts for hours. How did you miss him coming in? “Fucking hell, Thomas! Scared the bloody life out of me you did! Where have you been? What happened? Are you alright?” You babbled as you approached him, looking for any sign of injury.

Tommy gave a small smile and grabbed your hands that were turning his face to look for cuts. “Slow down, Mags, you’ll give yourself a heart attack if you carry on like that.” He said, sighing as he released your hands and scratched the back of his head. “The Garrison, there was an explosion. Luckily, nobody was inside. Whole place is fucking gutted, though.”

Gasping, you covered your mouth with your hands in shock, before dropping them to speak. “Oh lord, Tommy. I’ve been worried sick all night, you know. Do you think they’ll blow anything else up? What if they blow the house up? Or the betting shop? Do you know who-”

Two hands cupped your cheeks and a thumb pressed on your lips to stop you from finishing your ramble. Tommy sighed, releasing your lips from his thumb and stroked it across your cheek. “What did I say, eh? Slow down. We’re safe, alright? Nobody is gonna hurt us, nobody is going to get within miles of this fuckin’ place. I wouldn’t have brought you here if you wasn’t safe, would I?” As you shook your head, he smiled and released your cheeks, taking a step back. “As for who did it, we’re certain it was the IRA, found green confetti where the bombs would’ve gone off. There’ll be a family meeting tomorrow morning at 9 o’clock.”

Nodding, you folded your arms across your chest, taking in the information. He could tell you not to worry a million times, but you’d still worry. It’d be the one time you didn’t you wish you had. “John and Arthur, are they alright too?”

Tommy nodded, sighing softly. “They’re both fine, Maggie, don’t you worry about any of us.” He said, before turning to look at the clock ticking on the bedside table. 12:30. “You should get some sleep, you’ll be knackered otherwise.” He stepped forward and leaned down to peck both your cheeks before turning and walking towards the door. “Night, Maggie.”

Just as he stepped out the door into the hallway, you called out to him. “Tom?”

Tommy spun around, his heart could’ve broke at how small, how _scared,_ your voice sounded. “Are you alright, Mags?”

Fumbling with your hands, you looked at the ground, avoiding his gaze before looking back up at him timidly. “Will you stay with me?” The thought of staying on your own terrified you, especially after everything thats happened.

Before you could blink, Tommy was back in the room, pulling you into a hug. “Of course, you know I would.” He kissed the top of your hair before releasing you as you went to grab a nightgown that Polly must’ve left on your bed before you came. “I’ll turn around, don’t worry.” He joked, turning around and facing the door while you got changed.

“Ever the gentleman.” You said with a small laugh before tapping his shoulder to say he could turn around.

While he got himself ready for bed, you made sure he had his own privacy by busying yourself sorting the pillows so it was suitable for two people. When he was ready, you slipped inside the covers and the soft mattress that greeted you made you realise how much you ached from waiting so long.

Tommy joined beside you, both of you laying on your backs staring at the ceiling. “This brings me back to when we were kids, that time when you had to stay round because your mum was working nights. You begged me to stay with you because John told you the spare room was haunted.” He said, chuckling as you swatted his arm.

“Scared the shit out of me, that did! You have no idea.” You defended yourself, joining in with his laughter, enjoying reminiscing about your childhoods. “I remember at school you and John always used to call me Margaret, just to see how pissed off I’d get.”

“I’d never do such thing.” He feigned innocence, a cheeky smile on his lips.. “You hate your full name.”

“You did and you know it.” You laughed, before being cut off by a yawn. “I miss us being kids, you know. We were so innocent, no shit like this happening, not a care in the world. I wish it was still like that.”

“Bit deep for you this time of night, Maggie.” Tommy joked, turning so he was facing you, and you turned to face him.

Yawning again, your eyelids starting to feel heavy. “I get all sentimental when I’m tired.” You mumbled, and Tommy smiled at the way you was trying to fight sleep. He made a bold move, and he wrapped his arms around you, careful of your healing wound, and pulled you to his chest, your head just beneath his chin and you wrapped your arms around your torso.

You closed your eyes, the sound of his breathing and his heartbeat enough to start to lull you to sleep. “G’night, Tom.” You mumbled sleepily, before falling fast asleep before Tommy even knew it.

He took a moment to admire you, and thought to himself how incredibly lucky he was to have you in his life and by his side. Yet, he still scolded himself for being such a wimp and not asking you to be his yet. He kissed the top of your hair and closed his eyes.

“Goodnight, love.”


	5. Five

Rain hit against the window angrily while the wind blew strong, not quite strong enough to blow out the old window, thankfully. The weather was miserable, but the room on the other side of the window was the opposite of that, a rarity especially with everything going on around Small Heath.

Thomas awoke first, taking a moment to regain his senses before opening his eyes, admiring you still soundly sleeping in his arms, head still tucked under his chin. It suddenly hit him that the nightmares didn’t visit him last night, and this was the first night in a long time he had slept all the way through. 

Trying not to wake you, he craned his neck to look at the softly ticking clock on the bedside. 8:00. Tommy’s eyes widened, the family meeting was in an hour, and you both still had to get dressed and eat breakfast, which he could already smell from downstairs, no doubt Polly would be curious to why neither of them were down yet. 

He turned back to your sleeping form with a tired smile on his lips, and in that moment he wasn’t sure how much more love for you his heart could take. Tommy had been in love with you since the both of you were young teenagers, barely thirteen and playing tag games around Charlie’s Yard. He watched you run around while being chased by John, giggles and laughs escaping your lips. He remembers feeling something in his heart and his stomach that he’d never felt before, but he knew what it meant. 

Little did he know you reciprocated his feelings, and it was on the very day Thomas realised his feelings for you. You fondly remember the way he applauded you every time you managed to get John back, the way he protected you when he thought his brother was getting a bit too close, the way he did anything made your stomach feel like a butterfly sanctuary and your heart to feel like it was bulging out your chest. 

Tommy ran a hand through your hair, hoping it would gently rouse you from your peaceful sleep. He envied the way you could slip into a deep sleep so easily, especially after everything you’d been through in the past couple of weeks. He felt you shuffle slightly in his arms, and he loosened his grip slightly so you could stretch as you woke, brushing fallen hairs behind your ear. “Morning, Maggie.”

You rubbed your eyes before opening them to look at the man in front of you, you couldn’t help the sleepy smile that made its way onto your lips. This is how you wanted to wake up every morning for the rest of your life, you were certain. “Morning, Tom.” Your voice was still heavy with sleep and it made him smile, and he brought you close to him again. “What time is it?”

Tommy kissed the top of your head, lips lingering for a split second before he pulled away. Craning his neck, he looked at the clock again and cursed under his breath. He’d been lost in his thoughts, and _you,_ for half an hour, it was now 8:30. “Fuck, it’s half eight. The meeting’s in half an hour.” He sighed, bringing a hand up to your face and running his thumb across your cheek before sitting up, running his hands over his own face to wake him up.

“Bloody hell, didn’t think we’d oversleep. Thought you was always up at the crack of dawn, Tom.” You said as you swung your legs over the edge of the bed, missing the feeling of Thomas’ arms as the cold air started to hit you. Standing up, you walked over to the wardrobe where Polly had neatly hung all of your clothes, and picked out a blouse, long skirt and a cardigan. 

“Yeah, so did I.” Tommy replied, gathering his clothes from the previous evening  that he’d left on hung on a chair. “I’ll let you get ready in peace, I’ll come and get you before the meeting, alright?” He made his way over to you while you were brushing your hair at the mirror, leaning down to kiss your head before walking towards the door. 

“Alright, see you in a little while.” You called after him, starting to pin your hair up into an updo. After that was done, you pulled on your clothes and sat on the edge of the bed after you’d made it, and thought about the prior night. Thomas made you feel safe, and happy. Polly was the only other person who knew about your feelings, you confided in her while she made you tea when he ran off to the explosion. 

Two gentle knocks on the door pulled you from your thoughts and you smiled, standing and straightening your skirt before opening the door to Thomas himself. He offered you his arm and you gratefully took it, walking along the hallway to the stairs. Before he was about to lead you down the stairs you stopped him, pulling him back. He eyed you with concern, taking your hand. “Are you alright, Mags?”

You nodded, smiling sheepishly up at him as your cheeks began to sport a rosy hue. “Yes, I’m fine, I just wanted to say thank you, for staying with me last night.” 

Tommy gave you a reassuring smile, something you was beginning to see a lot more of lately, not that you were complaining, and took your face into his hands. “What did I say, eh? Anything for you.” He searched your eyes for a moment before finally pushing himself to stop holding back and leaned down, pressing his lips to yours. 

The action surprised you, and you never thought this would happen to you in a million years. Your heart was hammering a million beats per minute, and your stomach felt like it was going to flutter away. The kiss was soft, sweet, and filled with unspoken love for one another. 

As you both pulled away you smiled at each other, and Tommy pushed a stand of hair behind your ear before nodding towards the stairs. “Shall we?”

You nodded, taking his hand and following him down the stairs. Unusually, you felt nervous, not really knowing how his family will react, and also because of the nature of the meeting. Seconds passed and you walked into the kitchen beside Thomas, and there was a seat left next to Polly and John reserved for you. 

As Thomas let go of your hand, Polly gave you a knowing smile patting your hand as you took your seat beside her. John and Arthur patted Tommy on the back as he walked past, causing him to retaliate and swat both of his brothers on the arm as they both exchanged words along the lines of “It’s about fucking time.” 

Once the banter between the three brothers had died down, Tommy cleared his throat, digging his hands in his jacket pockets. “Right, now that you’re all caught up on your gossip or whatever, we have some serious matters to discuss. As we are all aware, there was an explosion at the Garrison last night. We found some green confetti where the bombs would’ve gone off, this suggests that we’re dealing with the IRA.” 

Polly raised her hand to speak, and Tommy nodded at her. “Yes, Pol?”

“Do you think the IRA were the ones who carried out the attack on us a couple of weeks ago? When Maggie got injured?” She asked, and everyone turned their attention back to Tommy for his answer. 

Tommy’s gaze lingered on you for a few seconds with a soft expression on his face, before he moved back to address the rest of his family. “We can’t be certain, but as soon as we get our hands on these bastards that will be the first thing we’ll find out.” He sighed, pausing for a moment before continuing. “We’ll be traveling to Camden Town to make a deal with a gang leader there, he will help us to find them and give us some more men.”

It was John’s turn to raise his hand, and Tommy nodded to him as he lit a cigarette. 

“Who is this man, Tommy? You didn’t mention this to us.” 

A ghost of a smile made its way across Tommy’s lips as he answered John’s question. The more he thought about the Jewish gang leader’s help, he was more hopeful to finding out what bastards dared to put their hands on you. 

“Alfie Solomons.” 


	6. Six

“Alfie Solomons? Alfie _fuckin_ ’ Solomons, Tommy? Are you being serious?” 

Arthur stood up, hands balled into fists resting on the top of the table. Everyone’s eyes turned to him, unsure of his next move. “He isn’t gonna be able to do _shit_ , Tom, and you know it.”

Tommy didn’t let his cool demeanour crack, just letting out a long breath. He knew this would be his brother’s reaction. However, it surprised him how quiet Polly and John were being about it, but he put it down to them realising the importance of getting help. “Arthur, I know you’re not particularly fond of Alfie but-”

“The man’s a fucking _nutcase,_ Tom!” He shouted, slamming his fist down onto the table, causing Polly to flinch and you to let out a small yelp. You looked from Arthur to Tommy, and you could see his mask quickly cracking at his brother’s words, frustration filling his features as he clenched his jaw. 

“He’s going to fuckin’ help us, Arthur. He’s going to give us some fuckin’ men, and we’re going to get these fuckin’ bastards.” Tommy raised his voice, leaning on the table to face his brother, staring straight into his eyes with every word, before standing up again, clearing his throat. “Any questions?” 

The room was silent, and all anyone else could do was shake their heads. Tommy nodded his head. “Alright then, back to work.” He said, moreso to Arthur and John than you and Polly, watching as they left silently to the betting shop next door. 

You went to stand up, before a gentle hand pushed you back down again. “And where do you think you’re going?” Tommy said in a lighthearted voice, taking the seat next to you that Polly was sat in, as she started busying herself around the kitchen, getting the leftovers from breakfast for you and Tommy. 

“To work, Michael must be so-” 

“Not a chance, Mags. You can’t go to work, a week after being shot with two broken ribs and whatever else. Michael’s absolutely fine, he can cope.” Tommy said, dropping his hand from your shoulder to hold yours. He knew how much you liked to keep busy, and what a challenge it’d be to get you to _rest._

You sighed, shoulders deflating in defeat as Polly put two plates in front of you and Tommy. “What am I going to do then?” Tommy’s hand left yours as he began to eat his food, nodding at Polly as she walked away into the betting shop, leaving you in peace. 

Tommy sighed, turning to face you. He felt guilty, he really did, but he didn’t want to risk stressing you out further. Plus, Polly would have his head if he let you work like this. “I’m sure Polly could find something for you to do, keep your mind busy. She always had jobs for us as kids, eh?” He said, pushing a strand of hair behind your ear. “You like sewing, you could do some of that.” 

You gave him a small smile, finishing your mouthful of food before replying. “I suppose so, I have a few dresses to mend that I haven’t gotten round to yet.” Sighing, taking the hand that was on your cheek into yours. The nature of the meeting was still playing on your mind, and you wanted to know you could trust this Solomons man, whoever he was. “Tommy, this man you was talking about, he’s definitely going to help us?”

Tommy nodded, squeezing your hand reassuringly as he saw the worry in your eyes. Over the past couple of days, especially while you was in hospital, he made various phone calls to Alfie finalising plans that just needed to be signed in person. Alfie had also been affected by the IRA, and he wanted to find the bastards as much as Tommy did. “Of course, love. I promised you, didn’t I, eh?”

“You did, and you always keep your promises.” You said, pecking his cheek before turning back to your food, finishing the last bit of egg. Tommy finished soon after, taking both of your plates to the sink for Polly to wash up later. You stood, frowning as he looked at his pocket watch, you forgot he had to go to work. 

Tommy made his way over to you, checking to see if anyone was around before pulling you into his arms. He wasn’t one for public displays of affection. Resting his chin on the top of your head, he sighed softly. “I’ll come and see you in a little while, alright? You’ve got Polly here all day if you need anything.” He pulled away, kissing the top of your head, before pressing a quick kiss to your lips. 

You smiled, nodding. “Alright, I’ll see you in a little while.” He gave another quick kiss to your cheek before turning and walking into the betting shop, passing Polly on his way in, who only gave him another knowing smile.

The rest of the morning seemed to drag by, you sat on the sofa with three dresses on the table in front, all with various tears that needed to be sewed. It was a fiddly job, but you’d been sewing for enough years to be able to at least make them wearable again. Thomas had come to sit with you at lunchtime, and he broke the news to you that he and his brothers were leaving for London that night. You knew he’d be alright, and the man he was seeing was helping them, so he was no threat. Yet, you still worried. It was part of your nature.

The rest of the afternoon after Thomas went back to work was spent helping Polly make packed lunches for the boys’ trip. You and Polly had always got on well, she thought of you as the daughter she never had, and took you under her wing when you was young. 

The boys got in from the betting shop at 5 o’clock, you and Polly were just getting the rest of their things together for the journey. The closer it got to Thomas leaving the more anxious you became. It was only for a day, after all. 

“Call us when you’re there, alright?” Polly told all of them, giving them a stern look as she handed the food wrapped in a bag to John. “Be safe.” 

Tommy nodded, Arthur and John going to the car to put their things in. He made his way over to you, pulling you into his arms. Polly walked into the kitchen to give you both some space. “I’ll be back tomorrow before you know it.” 

“Just be careful, won’t you?” You said, holding both of his hands when he pulled away. 

“Always am, aren’t I?” Tommy joked as you rolled your eyes, flashing you a smile before leaning down for a kiss. Once you’d both pulled away, he let go of your hands and kissed your head, before heading to the door. “See you tomorrow, love.” 

Once the door shut, you heard Polly come back into the living room behind you, placing a hand on your shoulder. “Come on, I’ll help you finish those dresses.”

* * *

**_The next morning |_ ** **_Camden Town, London._ **

“This it? Looks different.” John commented, twisting the toothpick in his mouth before replacing it with a cigar. He’d visited Alfie’s ‘bakery’ with Tommy in the past, and this place looked completely different to how he remembers. 

“Said he’s recently had some work done to the place, looks decent, must admit.” Tommy replied, sighing at Arthur’s silence. He knew he’d be salty for the entire trip, and he was hoping he wasn’t sulking on the way home either or he’d be tempted to make him walk back to Birmingham. 

The brothers approached the door, Ollie standing holding it open for them before leading them inside the distillery, to Alfie’s office. He knocked twice on the glass door, opening it and nodding to Alfie. “The Shelby’s, Mr. Solomons.” 

Alfie gave him the nod to let them in, and he stood to greet them as his young assistant left. “Shalom, how are we all?” He asked, shaking each Shelby’s hand - except Arthur, who only offered a nod of the head. 

Gesturing to the three seats in front of his desk, Alfie sat down in his own, gathering the papers and a pen on his desk. “Got ya’ little contract ‘ere, basically says that I’m gonna help you.” 

Tommy nodded, leaning over to get the papers, scanning through them, brow furrowing in confusion. 

“You look very confused, Thomas.” Alfie commented, folding his hands in front of him on the desk. Genuinely, he did want to help the brothers out. The IRA have taken too much in his life and after what Tommy had told him on the phone, he knew they were both at their wits’ end with the bastards. 

“You haven’t asked for anything in return, Alfie. You’re letting us borrow men, access to information, yet you wan’t nothing from us?” Tommy asked, setting the papers back on the desk as he eyed the other man curiously, ignoring Arthur’s murmurs of disapproval. 

“Just want to help you, don’t I? Them bastards ‘ave taken a lot from me, Thomas, and I wanna give you an ‘and in getting them, yeah?” Alfie replied simply, shrugging his shoulders. “I’m not as bad as some make me out to be, yeah? I ‘ave a heart, just takes the right thing for me to use it.” 

Alfie’s words shocked Tommy deeply, and he never thought of all people that Alfie Solomons would lend a hand and want nothing in return. He wandered how bad the IRA had effected him to feel like this, but didn’t press further. After all, he wanted to make this deal as quickly as possible, so they’re on their way home sooner. 

“Very well, Alfie,” Tommy replied, head nodding in gratitude as he took the pen from the other gangster and leaned forward to sign the papers on the desk. “We appreciate your generosity.” 

Alfie nodded his head, standing up as he shook John and Tommy’s hands again, nodding politely at Arthur who didn’t meet his eyes. “I’ll give you a phone call to update you. Thank you for comin’ all the way down ‘ere.” He said, opening his office door to let them out. 

Tommy shook Alfie’s hand again as he left, expressing his thanks before leaving his office, and letting Ollie lead them out of the distillery, bidding them goodbye as they left. 

Walking towards the drivers side of the car, Tommy rubbed his hands together and patted both of his brothers on the shoulder. 

“Right, lets get ‘ome.”


	7. Seven

The moon was shining once the three brothers approached the all-too familiar streets leading into Small Heath. They wasn’t expecting to be this late back to Birmingham, but the car engine ran out of oil and it was lucky John had put some spare in the back just in case. 

The drive back from London was quiet, save for John’s occasional conversation starter and Arthur’s complaining about Alfie. All three were in a reflective mood after the meeting, which was a rarity in itself nowadays. 

Tommy stopped the car just outside Polly’s, getting out and waiting for his brothers to do the same. “Right, g’night boys.” He said, patting each of his brothers on the shoulder, as they started to walk in the directions of their own houses.

“Night, Tom.”

“Yeah, night Tommy.” 

After they’d gone, Tommy allowed a soft smile to creep onto his lips, at the thought of seeing you. Hastily grabbing his key from his pocket, he unlocked the door and stepped inside, not surprised that the lights were off and nobody was to be seen downstairs - It was almost eleven, after all. 

As he hung up his coat, a white card caught his eye. He picked it up, heart dropping and eyes widening as he read the note. 

> _Margaret Fletcher - R.I.P_
> 
> _Gone but never forgotten._

Tommy threw the card on the floor, bolting up the stairs at a pace nobody would think possible. His heart was beating hard in his chest, breath caught in his throat making him feel like he was being suffocated, but he pushed on. 

Stumbling on the last step, he lunged towards the door that led to your room, wasting no time in swinging open the door and striding to your bedside. As soon as he saw your figure soundly sleeping, still paranoid he gently pressed two fingers to your neck, checking your pulse. 

Sighing in relief as he saw you take a breath and felt your pulse beneath his fingers, he rubbed his hands over his face, feeling sick to his stomach. He _promised_ to keep you safe, and you almost could’ve slipped between his fingers. 

“Tom?” 

He turned around once he heard your still half-asleep voice, leaning back to your bedside, stroking your hair as he hushed you softly. “Go back to sleep, love.” Tommy whispered, kissing your forehead softly as he watched you close your eyes again, drifting back into sleep. 

When he was certain you was asleep, he quietly left your room, even though he felt reluctant to leave you alone. Panic still coursing through his veins, he ran back downstairs to retrieve the note he’d thrown on the floor, eyes scanning it frantically for any clues.

“Thomas Shelby what the fuck is going on?” Polly scolded in a hushed tone from behind him, snapping him out of his daze. She’d heard him barging up the stairs, doors slammed, and wondered what the hell was happening. As soon as she saw the panic in his eyes when he turned around, she paled. “What’s that?”

Tommy wordlessly handed her the note, leaning his back against the door and putting his head in his hands, desperately trying to think of a solution in his head. His hands fell to his sides to look at his Aunt after he noticed her silence. “They’re using her to get to me, Pol. I thought she’d be fucking safe here, I can’t-” 

Polly sighed, handing him back the note before leading him into the living room, so they didn’t risk waking you. “Nowhere is safe, Thomas. Thats half the fucking problem.” She stated, folding her arms across her chest as she laid back. “Only other solution is to buy another house, outside Birmingham.” 

Tommy hummed in consideration, lighting up a cigarette and taking a long drag. “I ‘ave some money put aside in the betting shop,” he started, blowing smoke out before replying. “Been looking at this place in Warwickshire for a while, Arrow House it’s called.” 

“You’re to buy it tomorrow, Thomas. In a situation like this, we cannot afford to take any chances.” Polly said, eyeing Thomas seriously. “Not just for Maggie’s safety, but yours, too.” 

Mulling over her words, Tommy nodded. “Goodnight, Pol.” He said, stubbing out his cigarette before returning up the stairs, and into your bedroom. Quickly getting himself ready for bed, he got in beside you as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake you again, and he carefully wrapped his arms around you, closing his eyes. 

He knew what he had to do.

* * *

**_The next morning. Travelling to Arrow House, Warwickshire._ **

“Where are we going, Tom?” You asked, eyeing the man next to you curiously, a playful smile on your lips. 

The scenery was certainly beautiful, yet you had no idea where or why he was taking you all the way out of Small Heath. There was no smog and the air was clear, it’d been years and years since you’d been out in the countryside like this.

“I told you, it’s a surprise. We’re almost there, I’m sure you can hold on for a little bit longer.” Tommy said with a small chuckle, eyes focusing on the road as he drove. It felt like he had a million thoughts swimming around his brain, but he knew he had to do this, especially after his conversation with Polly last night. He had gotten up at the crack of dawn, and spent all the time up until you were awake making phone calls to arrange the purchase of the house. 

You was about to hot back with a witty remark when the car came to a halt, your breath catching when you saw the manor house before you. It was beautiful, you could even say it looked like it belonged to royalty. The grounds were impeccably kept, and you couldn’t quite believe what you was seeing.

Tommy helped you out of the car, you holding onto his arm excitedly. The excitement in your eyes made his heart swell, and he led you towards the entrance of the house, that was now yours. He’d gotten Polly to pack your things while you was both out this morning, so you didn’t suspect anything. “Did you bring me here for a holiday, Tom?” 

Tommy stopped outside the front door, smiling at your question, shaking his head. “Not for a holiday, Maggie.” He watched as your faced turned from excitement into confusion, eyeing him curiously.

“What have you do-” You stopped as soon as you saw him dig into his pockets, producing a gold key and holding it out to you. Looking from the house, back to Thomas, to the key, then back to him again, you didn’t believe that he’d brought it. You thought he was pulling your leg, and you really was here for a holiday. 

Tommy took your hand, putting the key into your palm and leading you closer to the front door. “It’s ours now, Mags.” He said, voice soft as he watched curiosity in your features be washed away by disbelief. 

“You’re not just pulling my leg, are you?” You asked, tears forming in your eyes as you turned towards him, key still in your shaking hand. You couldn’t believe it. Part of you was expecting to blink and it’d all been a dream, but it wasn’t. The stunning house in front of you was your new home, and your heart swelled at the thought. 

“Would I ever?” Tommy replied with a smile, leaning down to give your lips a sweet kiss, wrapping his arm around your shoulders. “Go on then, open the door, bloody cold out here.” He said, watching as the widest grin spread across your face. 

You carefully put the key into the wooden door, and what greeted you the other side prompted the tears to roll down your cheeks, a hand coming up to cover your mouth. Tommy smiled, pulling you into his arms, a hand rubbing your back. You wrapped your arms around him, smiling. “It’s beautiful. And it’s ours? Really?” 

Tommy pulled away, wiping the tears away from your cheeks, smiling down at you. Though the circumstances weren’t the most ideal, the surge of rare happiness flowing through him was all the same. 

“All ours, Maggie.”


	8. Eight

It’d been a whole week since you moved into Arrow House with Thomas, and you still wasn’t used to how _big_ the place was. It was huge, pretty much like a maze, and you relied mostly on the staff Tommy had hired to not let you get lost in a hidden room somewhere. 

Tommy had finally given in, letting you go to work as long as he accompanied you there and he took you home again in the evenings. If he needed to stay longer, he’d get you to stay at Polly’s until he was finished his work. He wasn’t taking any chances with your safety, not after what he’d found a week ago. 

Things had been oddly quiet, and Tommy never really went very far into the details of what was going on. You’d _assumed_ the Solomons man had lent an extra few hands to Tommy, and it was working. You wasn’t sure at all on the situation, however you put it down to Thomas trying to keep you in the dark as much as possible to keep you safe. 

You sighed a breath of relief as the warmth of your new home greeted you after a long day of staring at numbers, and you begun to hang up your coat and hat, head turning when you heard Thomas swear under his breath. “What’s wrong, Tom?”

“I forgot something at the betting shop, papers for Alfie.” Tommy sighed, running his hand over his face, wondering what he should do. He really needed these for Alfie, they contained important information on the individuals they were dealing with. On the other hand, he was petrified of leaving you home alone.

“Go and get them then love, I’ll be fine.” You insisted, leaning up to peck his cheek before slipping off your shoes, placing them neatly on the metal rack. “No one knows we’re here, do they?”

Thomas’ mind immediately flicked back to the note that was left at Watery Lane with your name on it and sighed, weighing up what he should do. He wouldn’t be long, the journey there and back wasn’t far. It’d be an hour at most, if he got held up along the way. You were right, nobody knew you were here. “Fine, I shan’t be long though. Ring the shop if anything happens at all, alright? I’ll come straight back.” He pecked your cheek, and then your lips. “I love you, Mags.”

Your smile was wide and bright, it was the first time Thomas had told you he loved you. Wrapping your arms around his middle, you rested your head on his chest. “I love you too, more than anything.”

Thomas smiled, a smile that was reserved for only you, before pulling away and heading for the door again. “Remember, ring if you need someone.”

“I will, don’t worry so much. I’ll be fine, Tom.” You waved at him before he left, and you busied yourself with some knitting you’d started in the week.

Knitting wasn’t exactly the thing you were best at, but you were getting better. It kept you occupied while you couldn’t work as much and you were actually starting to enjoy it.

The sound of the front door slamming shut jolted you out of concentration of your knitting, causing you to drop a needle. Quietly cursing, you put it to one side before waiting for a familiar voice to call out to you - that never did. “Thomas?” You called as you neared the foyer of the manor.

There was no reply.

Hearing unfarmiliar footsteps, you hastily looked around for a weapon. Your eyes fell on a gun on one of the side tables and you grabbed it, hiding it under your cardigan. “Who’s there?”

The footfall fell silent, and the only sound that could be heard was your heavy breathing in the foyer. Chest rising and falling from anxiety, you untucked the gun from your cardigan and looked around, jumping when your eyes fell on a man in a fedora. Aiming your gun with shaky hands, Years pricked at your eyes. “Who the fuck are you?” You whimpered, finger resting weakly on the trigger.

“I thought you was the tough one, _unbreakeable_. I guess I was wrong, _Margaret_.” An accent which was a mixture between Italian and American dominated the room, and it shook you to the bone. “Tommy Shelby messed with us, so we will mess with him.”

“You fucking won’t you bastard-“

He pulled up a gun, silencing you as he aimed at your heart. “Thomas makes a lot of bad decisions. The worst of them all has to be putting his trust into Alfie.” The man walked out of the shadow and into the light. “He was never any friend of yours. That’s how I’m here now.”

“W-Why do you want to kill me?” You whimpered, both hands trembling around the cold metal of the gun as warm tears slipped down your cheeks.

“It’ll break Tommy if you die, and if he breaks,” The man taunted, fiddling with his toothpick, “We can get whatever we want.”

He edged closer to you, gun still aimed at your heart, and yours at his head. You pulled the trigger, but the only sound the gun made was a quiet click, no ammunition.

Dropping the gun to your side you felt hopeless, your whimpers turning into sobs as you begged the man to leave. Between sobs and incoherent mumbles and the man’s loud footsteps, you didn’t hear the door open behind you and the cocking of a gun.

Crossing over your chest and mumbling a prayer as the cold metal of the man’s gun pushed into your chest, you braced yourself and squeezed your eyes closed.

There was a bang, but there was no pain.

Slowly opening your eyes, you saw nothing but the body of the man that was about to kill you. Before you could register it, two familiar arms wrappped themselves around you, so tightly like you would slip away.

“Fuck, Maggie,” Tommy panted, throwing his gun on the ground behind you, a hand running through your hair. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I never should’ve left you on your own, if I hadn’t-“

“Don’t say that, Tom.” You whispered between sobs, head pressed to his jacket. “It’s not your fault, none of this is your fault.”

Tommy kissed your head, shaky hand resting on your back. He needed to be more careful, and he knew it. Guilt overcame him, and he held you a little bit closer and a little bit tighter. He didn’t know who the bastard was, but he’d find the rest of them.

“I love you, Tom.”

“I love you,” Tommy took a breath, chin atop your head, “more than anything.”


	9. Nine

“Out with it then Tom, go on.” 

“Yeah, why did you get us all fucking here anyway?”

Tommy held up his hand to silence his brothers, taking in a deep breath as he begun the family meeting that was hastily called after your encounter. You were still shaken, and you couldn’t get rid of the one thing the man had said to you out of of your mind. 

 _“I thought you were the tough one, unbreakable.”_ The moment you were shot you were broken, and were only a shell of your former self - everyone had noticed. 

“Last night after Mags and I got home from work, I realised I forgot some papers for Alfie. I went to go and get them, and when I got back, and thank fuck I did, because Maggie was a held at gunpoint by an Italian.” Tommy stopped, running a hand over his face as Polly gasped, everyone else was silent. “He’s dead, I shot him. We were betrayed, that’s how he got our address.” 

“Betrayed by who?” Polly asked. 

“Alfie.” Tommy replied, hanging his head in shame and guilt. He didn’t get a wink of sleep last night, plagued with _what if’s._ He blamed it entirely on himself that you were almost killed, again, and he was about to put in every measure possible to protect you. 

“I fucking told you Tommy! I fucking told you we couldn’t trust that bastard and you fucking went and did it anyway, and now look! We almost fucking lost a member of our family.” Arthur stood up, face red with rage. 

Polly sat silently, shaking her head at Tommy in disapproval. Michael clenched his fists on the table, jaw set as he stared at his cousin. John sighed, standing up to try and coax Arthur back down again. 

You were silent next to Polly, wanting nothing more than this meeting to be over so you could lose yourself in your work. Your hands shook under the table but you kept them hidden, still trying to build up the strong facade, when in reality you were far from it. 

“So it’s not the IRA we’re dealing with?” John asked, finally getting Arthur to sit back down and take a deep breath, patting him on the back as he calmed down. 

“We can’t be certain, but I think we could have the mafia on our hands. I’ve got someone coming in later today who might know who the fuck it was who got into the house last night.” Tommy replied, pointing at everyone at the table. “We’re not stopping until these bastards are gone.” 

Everyone nodded, including yourself as Tommy’s voice filled your ears again, snapping you out of whatever trance you were in. “Meeting over.” 

As everyone rose from their seats in silence, you waited for them all to disappear to their own desks before wrapping your arms around Tommy, unshed tears eyes your eyes. “What’s brought this on, eh?” Tommy whispered, wrapping his arms around your waist as he kissed the crown of your head. You were never the clingy type, even before you and Thomas were an item.

“I’m scared, Tom.” You whispered, letting out a small sigh at the feeling of his hand in your hair, shushing you softly. “What’s happening to me? I always used to think I was strong, nothing would ever get to me,” you sniffled, tears now freely running down your cheeks, “I suppose I was wrong.”

Tommy felt his heart break in two, and he couldn’t help but blame himself all over again. Pulling back, he gently brushed his thumb across your cheek to rid of the tears, one hand still in your hair, stroking softly. “Listen to me Maggie,” He whispered, tucking hair behind your ear. “You, Polly and Ada are the three strongest women I’ve ever met in my life. As much as you think this is going to break you forever, it won’t. It’s only natural to be scared, I’m scared, everyone’s scared, eh? We’re all here for each other.”

“I feel so hopeless, Tommy. I’m so _weak_ , fuck knows if I’d even be able to shoot the bastard if I saw them. It’s like I’m just a shell.” You began to sob, squeezing Tommy’s hands when they fell from your face to hold yours.

“Who was the girl at school who told the ninth year to ‘ _fuck off and get a life_ ’ and then slapped him when they picked on me and Arthur for being gypsies in year seven?” Tommy said, eyebrows raised as he tried not to crack a smile at the memory of you, cheeks rosy with anger and arms folded across your chest, squaring up to a boy that was double your height because he dared to pick on Tommy and Arthur while you were around.

You were silent, which gave Tommy all the more reason to continue. “You, Mags, that was _you_.” He said, shaking his head before carrying on. “You were the one who gave as good as you could give when that bastard tried it on with you up the Garrison once. Harry said hasn’t been back since because he don’t want another run-in with you, eh?” He said, watching you smile slightly in response and his heart swelled. He knew you knew you were strong, you just needed telling.

“I forgot about that at school.” You said, smiling slightly at the memory. “Thank you, Tom, I don’t know what I’d do without you, you know.”

“Bloody hell, don’t go all soft and sentimental on me again.” Tommy teased, smiling when you smacked his arm in mock annoyance. He had you back.

“You were the one being all soft and sentimental a minute ago!” You giggled, a sound that was music to Tommy’s ears, and he was relieved to hear it again. “All nostalgic and that.”

Tommy laughed and leaned down to capture your lips with his, before drying your cheeks with the handkerchief from his pocket. “Love you.”

“Love you too, I’ll pop and see you later.” You said, kissing his cheek before making your way out of his study and into the busy betting stop, immediately spitting John and Arthur outside.

“Were you two eavesdropping?” You asked, folding your arms across your chest in mock annoyance, mischievous smile on your lips.

Arthur smiled, giving you a brief hug before John did the same and cleared his throat before speaking. “Nice to see you getting back to your old self, _Margaret_.”

“Fuck off.”


End file.
